StUcK wItH rOmAnCE
by mango mui mui
Summary: When Darien and Serena, two strangers, get stuck on an elevator *alone*, things don't seem to be going quite smoothly. Will the two bond in the time they have together or...not? Read read la plz!
1. Default Chapter

*AN: inspiration struck me when I was writing about electricity for physics and so…tadah?*  
  
Disclaimer: nonono…..sailor moon and everything of it does not belong to me and I don't want to own it….why you ask? Just waching the dub makes me feel sorry for the creator… (I luf the sub tho)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Stuck with Romance *  
  
*****************  
  
Darien Shields ran his hand through his messy black hair and walked out of his apartment, eager to get to his destination on time. The elevator opened, allowing him to go in. Just as the elevator door was about to close, he heard a loud cry from outside.  
  
"Please hold the door!" a running girl, blond hair streaming behind her cried.  
  
Darien quickly pressed the open button and surprisingly the elevator closed faster. He realized that he pressed the wrong button but the elevator had already closed at an alarmingly rate. What he didn't expect was for the girl to stick her foot between the closing doors before it could close all the way.  
  
"Huff huff" she said, as the elevator door opened from her jammed feet  
  
"You ***hole!! I told you to hold the door, not close it!"  
  
Darien looked at the figure, head slightly bent, trying to catch her breath. He didn't expect the young woman to be so rude, even if he did make a mistake.  
  
"Lady, I'm sorry, but there's no reason to be so rude"  
  
"Rude? Um….you closed the freaking doors on me. I wouldn't be talking if I were you" she shot back  
  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry but I intended to press the open button but I pressed the close button instead" he tried to explain  
  
"Um….yah….does this button," she pointed to the close button "look like this button?" flicking her hand over to the open button.  
  
Darien was starting to get annoyed at the young women in front of him. She was rude, loud, and definitely not understanding. Realizing that the woman was not going to understand, he gave up.  
  
"Listen lady. I tried and I made a mistake. I'm sorry and that's all I have to say to you," he coldly said to her.  
  
"Fine" she reached out and pressed the lobby button.  
  
The two waited in complete silence for the elevator to go down 70 floors. They took the chance to get a better look at each other. Darien looked at the hassled girl in front of him. She was young, definitely not more than 16 yrs old and….what was with her outrageous hairstyle? Two buns were tied with a pink ribbon and silver, long hair streamed out from it. It was definitely "different" and Darien let out little chuckle when he thought it looked a lot like odangos. Though the girl was young, she was petit and had distinct features. Her complexion was perfect and her small face was…not beautiful but….he didn't know how to describe it. It was comfortable?  
  
The kind that made people relaxed when they looked at her. She gave off an air of innocence and despite her earlier rude remarks, he knew that the girl wasn't usually like that. Something must have happened before and his actions only provoked her more.  
  
Serena took the time to catch her breath. She was angry before…and now she was fuming. She had intended to run away as fast as possible from her parents and this..this man… hadn't even had the decency to hold the door for her. She stole a glance at the man and she was surprised to see his handsome features. Her emotions had blocked her from seeing this man clearly and now that she had a clear view of him, she realized that she liked his ebony black hair, the way it waved in a messy way. He had beautiful deep blue eyes but it was shadowed by a look of annoyance. "Probably from me" she thought. He had nice built figure, like a perfect man. Nothing about his features could she point out as a *scar. She could tell the man was older than her quite a bit. Probably from university she mused. But she didn't like the polite way he talked, somehow making himself seem higher or smarter than her. He made her feel like she was so much younger and didn't know anything.  
  
Suddenly the both of them felt a sudden tremble. The elevator shook violently and then suddenly stopped. Alarmed, both of them stared up the elevator, expecting something else to come.  
  
"What was that?" Serena wondered out loud  
  
"The elevator is probably stuck" Darien mused.  
  
"What????! Noooooo" she said as she banged her fists angrily at the door. How dare the stupid elevator get stuck now. She had never been stuck on an elevator before but she saw it on tv all the time. The people usually never get out for hours until a technician was able to fix it. "This better not be like the tv shows" she thought.  
  
"You know banging your fists won't open the door right? Maybe if you display a brilliance of power like when you stuck your foot between the doors, then it might open"  
  
Serena glared at him and continued banging and screaming. She had no intention of staying in an elevator with an idiot who thought he was so smart. Even thought she was not bright, she didn't like the way the man was making her feel so….dumb.  
  
"God, can you please stop banging!!! Just sit down and wait. Help will come eventually you know" he said annoyance clear on his face  
  
"Arggggh!!!!! You," she pointed at his chest "shut up. I like to express my anger through different ways and if you have a problem with it, then I would like to see you try and stop me" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
Darien backed away a bit, scared by her face. Even though he would have loved to take up the offer, he could tell the girl had gone through something and he couldn't blame her entirely for her behavior. He stuck out his hands in front of him, like shielding himself from the vicious girl and gave a look of conceit.  
  
Serena reverted herself from banging to kicking the door. Her fists had turned bright red and she knew her hands couldn't take it any longer. Luckily, she still had her feet to use.  
  
Then suddenly the lights went out and everthing turned black. And then Darien heard the loudest scream in his life…..  
  
  
  
***************  
  
AN: Is it ok?? It was a fun thing for me to write. My god, I haf so much stuff to do and I'm writing a fanfic "- - Anywayz, reviews are welcomed, I'm not begging for it but I like to kno wat other ppl think. I kinda want to continue it, maybe the next time I'm writing a biology essay ^^. Ja ne~  
  
PS. If anybody…anbody can help me find the word I'm looking for, I will be soooo happy. In the fanfic, I have a part where Serena is describing Darien's features and "she couldn't point out as a scar" The word scar is totally out of place coz I couldn't find the word I'm looking for. It's like on the tip of my tongue and a chunk of my hair is gone after trying to figure it out for so long. The word means like…u know….um…..something is perfect, nothing can be called a ____ It's like saying The dress was beautiful, nothing was a ____. Argh!!! Plz, if u kno wat I'm talking about, tell me the word!! And for a reward, I'll blow u a kiss….kk? 


	2. Lights out, plays on

It's spring break!!! Waaah…..no more essays! You see, if I had to wait till I had a biology essay to write, I wouldn't write this chapter until two weeks later~! Coz I have two weeks for spring break *laughs evily* So tadah!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Stuck with Romance*  
  
*****************  
  
Darien hands flew to his ears to cover the horrible shrieking noise.  
  
" Missy! Are you ok??….Stop screaming!!"  
  
And then he heard silence. The elevator was dark…too dark. He strained to hear any signs of movement from the young girl.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?"  
  
Silence. Darien was beginning to prefer the screaming. He wondered if the young girl was playing with him…or maybe she fainted. Finally, he heard muttering sounds, so quiet that he could hardly pick it up. He inched towards the other side of the elevator where he saw Serena last and began to pick up the some of the words she was muttering under her breath,  
  
"Crap… stuck…elevator…stupid retard…Oh no!….rapist…..OH..! beautiful girl…like me…CRAP!"  
  
Darien began to sweat drop….What kind of guy did she think he was? Stupid girl.  
  
"Where are you?" he said aloud  
  
He heard a gasp and looked towards a figure cramped into the corner of the elevator. He saw her hands wrapped around her shoulders protectively, her figure scrunched up into a ball.  
  
Darien inched over to where she was and immediately she shifted more against the wall (if that was possible since she was already smushed against it).  
  
"Hey…it's ok. Are you alright?" he gently asked her  
  
Her voice quivered "..go away…." And seeing that he didn't move she said more forcefully "Go away". Darien still knelt there, refusing to move and finally she screamed "GO AWAY!"  
  
Darien didn't budge, instead he clamped his hand over hers. 'This is perfect!" he thought devishly.  
  
Serena gasped when she felt his warm hands clamp over her cold and clammy hands. 'Oh no! I knew he couldn't resist. I mean…look at me" Her heard began to beat faster and she tried eagerly to pull her hands out of his strong grip.  
  
He was about to whisper her name…when he realized he didn't know her name.  
  
'Oh no…this won't work! What am I going to call her? Baby?" Darien sweatdropped 'Fine…baby it is'  
  
"Baby.." he whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
"Let go of my hand!" she growled with as much dignity as she could muster  
  
Darien let out a little chuckle 'This girl is really falling for it ' and he resumed his little "joke" by placing his other hand onto her waist.  
  
'CRAP! The guy's molesting me now!" Serena's mind screamed.  
  
Darien, with both of his hands on her now, hoisted Serena onto his lap. Immediately he felt her tremble and struggle against his iron grip hands. He felt his conscience nagging at the back of his mind, and did realize that it was totally unfair to the girl. 'I mean if I was a girl, and a stranger starts touching me, I would get scared too…but' His lips curved into a smile 'This girl is sooo easy to fool"  
  
'Oh no oh no! This guy is so serious! Oh lord, I'm going to get raped…by this man!" her eyes brimmed with tears 'No one can help me….stupid elevator!!"  
  
By now, Darien's smile had gone full size and his cheeks looked like it would swell up if he grinned anymore. Unknownst to him, Serena looked up at his face and through her tears, she could make out parts of his face through the dark, namely his huge mouth.  
  
'Oh gawd. Why is he smiling like that? He's soooo evil. …But his smile, it doesn't look quite right. The guy looks like he's planning something. Err…maybe he's planning his way to rape me….ewwww……"  
  
Darien wrapped his arms around the girl and began his perfect plan to end this.  
  
He pushed her to the ground with his hands on her shoulders, his body on top of hers and was about to whisper his perfect line when her hands wrapped around his waist and whispered,  
  
"Make love to me"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Soooo sorry for the short chapter but I feel like leaving it off there. Thanx for everyone that reviewed and I think flawless is the word I'm looking for coz it fits perfectly. Errr…but then like somehow in the back of my mind I keep on thinking the word starts with a C. Maybe it's just bad memory…but if you ppl can think of a word that stars with a C with the same memory, TELL ME! Yupyup, so mi blows a kiss to all who reviewed *takes a deep breath and blows*  
  
PS. This fic is purely PG and nothing more. This chapter is basically humor and all the later chapters will not go past PG. KK? K…  
  
Oh…just wanted you ppl to know that I actually wrote this chapter before in a totally different way but then I changed it…coz it was really sweet without any humor. It didn't seem to suit this fic so yah….hehe *letz just call this a Interesting Fact (I know it's pointless)" Anywayz…Ja ne~  
  
*Mui mui* 


	3. Tables turned, time to stop

1 Hihi! I'm back! I had such a big writer's block for this chapter and was going to give up when I saw those reviews…..they make me happy *author gushes*. So I sat myself down and forced myself to finish this chapter….tadah!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Stuck with Romance*  
  
*****************  
  
2  
  
3 "Make love to me"  
  
Darien froze, 'Nani?,' "What did you say?" he blurted out, totally caught off by surprise.  
  
Serena rose one of her eyebrows, "You heard me…isn't that what you intended to do anyways?" she whispered.  
  
Darien swallowed hard and close his eyes 'what kind of girl is she?? She's actually inviting me to rape her! What happened to 'Get of me!' and 'Don't touch me'?'  
  
Serena smiled to herself. 'I knew it! He doesn't have the guts to rape me. He's just playing with me! He shouldn't have smiled so hard or else I wouldn't have figured it out. Stupid. Ooooh…I'm so getting him back!'  
  
"Well? I don't expect you to wait," Serena said, her hand sliding up to Darien's hair.  
  
Darien stiffened 'Great…now she's raping me…how ironic,' Darien sweatdropped, 'Well, no choice now then to …play along'  
  
"Well then little lady, let's get started" and he brought his hand from under her head and started unbuttoning her shirt. His fingers shook and he was glad that the girl didn't see in the dark.  
  
Instead of taking of his clothes, Serena pulled his head close and whispered, "Let's start of slowly, shall we?" and gently took his hands of her shirt 'My god…he's shaking so much. Guess I have the upper hand now' she grinned.  
  
Darien let out of sign of relief. He really had no intention of raping this girl, or doing anything "unacceptable" since…well…he had a girlfriend 'Great…if she found out I actually touched another girl, she's gonna have me for dinner. This is getting out of control, I better end this now.' He entwined his hands in Serena's hair and leaned in to kiss her, ready to spring out his well prepared words when she jerked her head back and at the same time, both screamed out, "Who would want to have sex with YOU?"  
  
Darien and Serena both blinked at each other in surprise and then…  
  
"That was my line!"  
  
"That was sooo my line!"  
  
"What? You mean you knew?"  
  
"Of course I knew, bwahahaha"  
  
Darien threw his hands up in exasperation. "You win. It's a good thing I was really only playing with you or else you could have been in a lot of trouble."  
  
At this, Serena snapped out her gloating mood and she narrowed her eyes, "That was nothing to play with mister. I really did fall for it at the beginning and if I wasn't as smart as I was, I would have been so hurt to find out you were 'just playing with me'. I thought you were smart enough not play with a girl's feelings like that, but I guess you're not," and at that Serena turned away from him facing the wall again.  
  
During the whole time Serena said that, Darien felt more and more stupid, not to mention guilty. 'Guess I owe her an apology' he thought.  
  
"Hey," he tugged on her shoulder and turned her around, "Sorry um…" 'Good grief! I still don't know her name!'  
  
"Serena," she said.  
  
"Darien," and he got up (since he was still crouching over her) and walked over to front of the elevator. "I think it's time we pressed this" and he reached for the alarm button.  
  
Serena shot up and squinted in the darkness, trying to make out what Darien pressed.  
  
"What???" she screamed, "omg…I totally forgot about that! Why didn't you press it earlier?"  
  
"Coz I wanted to have some fun with you," Darien grinned.  
  
And then the lights flickered and turned on.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Yahhh!! I'm done this chapter (no cliffhangers too!). Thanx for all that reviewed, I'm happy! Anywayz, to Red Potatoe, Serena is rude coz she was pissed at something beforehand (which I guess I have to explain in the later chaps) and if you think about it, originally in the anime, Serena was quite rude to Darien when they first met. Second, she's arrogant….err..coz I made her like that? "- - Actually, I think many people praise themselves in front of their friends in a funny manner, without meaning what they say and that's what Serena is doing. Hope that answers your questions ^^ oh..and if u've noticed, reviewing makes me want to write..sooooo  
  
Ja ne~ *mui mui* 


End file.
